


Toxic

by Anarik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults, Anyways, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Has Chest Hair, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Good at Feelings, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale is a Tease, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, I Inteded For It To Be Very Sexual, Idiots in Love, Implied Bottom Stiles, Implied Sexual Content, It Ended Up Being Fluffly, Kind of Smutt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Social Media, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Talking, Texting, The Author Regrets Nothing, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: It starts with a simple text. It sort of escalates from that.





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf does not belong to me. Sadly.
> 
> I originally intended for this one shot to be a 5+1 thing, but since I've been a little down lately, I decided to modify that with this one. This is actually the first fic I finish in weeks, since apparently I've been starting lots of documents on Word but never finishing any. My first thought was to try to get Derek and Stiles to have some sexy times but get interrupted every single time until the could, but instead I only showed one time they tried and implied they could. Now, talking about implied things, it is implied that Derek has a big dick and because of this Stiles is sore.
> 
> Yes, the title of the fic is Britney Spears' Toxic. 
> 
> Also, does anyone know how the fuck do I insert images here? I wanted to insert the texts messages images here but I couldn't :c help.
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Red: Oh, shut up Derek!**

_Der: No, you shut up!_

**Red: Make me.**

_Der: I will_

_Der: But you'll moan a little_

Immediately after he sends that, Derek feels a little tickling go up from his neck to his cheeks. He knows that if someone from the pack was here with him, they would ask him why he's blushing. And then he would glare hard at them because, if he dignifies that with an answer he will stutter, and stutter is a Stiles thing, ok? It's not his.

He would like to clarify that those two texts were sent because he's seen a lot of times that stupid screenshot on Instagram, so. It's not something he came up with. He's not that smooth. He might have internalized them since he actually typed that without realizing but. You know. It's not like Stiles will bite the bait. He will probably change the subject and that will be the end of it. Never speak of it again. And after that, he will have a word with Stiles about how taking other people’s phones and changing contact names really is a violation of privacy.

Speaking about Stiles, he hasn't answered yet.

"Huh. I finally found a way to make him speechless."

As if on cue, Derek's phone vibrates and there is one little message from Stiles. Derek's stomach is doing funny things and he's feeling a little pain on his chest only by the thought of what that message says. He decides that he needs it to be over now and opens it.

**Red: Let's be honest. I'm not quiet for any reason so I would probably moan a lot and loud.**

Derek doesn't feel like he could go to Stiles' house and throw him against a wall and fuck him senseless until he doesn't make any sound. He _doesn't_ , ok? He's going to be the adult here and he's not going to answer to his teasing. Because this is just that, teasing. He's not answering the message ok? He. Will. Not.

_Der: We'll see about that._

He's so screwed.

*

**Red: What happened with your "We'll see about that"? I was waiting.**

There was a pack meeting less than half an hour ago and Stiles spent the whole time sending looks that he maybe thought were subtle, but they weren't. Oh, they so weren't. After the meeting was done with, everyone gathered their things and left, Stiles included.

_Der: Did you really expect that I would make you shut up with the pack there? I mean, if you're gonna moan I figured it should be somewhere private._

Stiles sends a message before he finishes typing the second one.

**Red: ...**

_Der: But if you want that, next time I'll push you to the wall while everyone is still here._

**Red: No, you're right. I don't want Scott complaining about how we damaged his eyes.**

Derek smirks to himself because yeah, Scott would absolutely yell if he sees them get all hot and bothered in front of him. Not that it'll ever happen, though. He knows Stiles likes to tease but never actually go through it. It’s playing it safe, right?

*

The next time they're doing a pack meeting, Stiles is talking with Scott while they go up the stairs. He's telling him that he has an interview later in the day and that he really wishes this doesn't take that long.

Derek purposely cuts the meeting short and then leans himself on the fridge, waiting for everyone to get out.

"... Come on, I'll take you there, and..." Scott is telling Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles!" They stop talking and both look at him. "Can you stay for a little bit?"

Stiles looks at him confused, an apologetic gesture already on his face, but then he catches Derek smirking a little, his eyebrows up and his arms flexed as he crosses them in his chest. He lets the apology fall out without saying anything, opening his eyes wide in realization and making a soft noise with his throat. Derek can smell the arousal and he sees the moment Stiles licks his lips, not looking at him but at the floor, frown deep.

"You are..." Stiles starts and then closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, "so mean. I hate you."

"I live to deliver." Derek answers, voice light and full of amusement.

"Scott." Stiles looks at his best friend. "Get going. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Sure." Scott says, eyes going back and forth between them. "I will purposely not listen."

Stiles groans in frustration and answers "Get over it."

Once he sees that Scott's taking the stairs, he turns to look at Derek, who's still leaning on the fridge door, with lust-filled, dark eyes. He walks the four steps needed to be up in Derek's space and grabs his face with both his hands, kissing him hard. Derek lets his arms fall and uses them to bring Stiles closer, wrapping them around his back. Stiles rolls his hips in return and then breaks the kiss, choosing to lean to the side, to Derek's ear.

"I live to deliver too," Stiles whispers lowly and then softly kisses just below Derek’s earlobe.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Derek manages to say when Stiles is getting away from him.

Stiles laughs loud and bright, closing the door behind him.

Yup. So much for "just teasing".

*

Later that afternoon, Stiles is back at Derek’s loft. He lets himself in and searches for Derek in the first floor with his eyes, letting out a disappointed sigh when he doesn’t see him and then turns back, ready to leave, when he gets a text.

_Der: I just got out of the shower. Give me five minutes._

Stiles is tempted to go upstairs and get in the shower with him, but he reflects on that the minute he thinks it. For all the words and innuendos and talking, they’ve only just kissed. It would really be crossing the line if he gets in the shower without being invited. Instead, he sits on the couch and types a quick **K** and waits for Derek. After a few minutes of overthinking what might happen when Derek gets down the stairs, Stiles gets so nervous he decides he needs a glass of cold water, so he gets to the kitchen, opens the fridge and helps himself to it. When he turns around, after drinking a second glass, Derek is in the entryway, leaning on his shoulder and watching Stiles with amusement.

“Thirsty, are we?” he asks, a light tone that makes Stiles wait for so much _more_.

“Yup. Climbing up ten floors of stairs would do that to you.” Stiles answers, getting closer to him. “If you’re human, of course.” He moves his hand as an explanatory gesture.

“Hmmm.” Derek hums and with a graceful movement he turns around and he’s out of the kitchen completely. Stiles frowns and gets out as well, only to be pinned down the wall, arms up his head, firm body against his and hot mouth on his ear. “You knew what would happen if you came back alone, Stiles… And I’m a man of my word.”

“Prove it.”

Stiles feels Derek take a deep breath and then a stream of soft kisses on his neck, some of them have tongue, some of them become sucking right at the base of his neckline. Derek keeps holding Stiles’ arms up, but only with one hand, the other one traveling down his body until he’s holding his thigh and making his leg go up, curling it around his hips. Derek rolls his hips a little bit and Stiles moans a little “ah” on Derek’s ear, which causes Derek to leave Stiles’ neck and take his lips with full force. Derek changes the hand that’s holding the arms and makes Stiles’ other leg wrap around his hips, successfully holding him against the wall. Stiles’ legs are linked around each other, not daring to fall, and when Derek lets his arms go, Stiles hides his hands in his hair, pulling it as Derek squeezes his ass.

Then _Scotty doesn’t know_ starts and Stiles groans frustrated against Derek’s mouth.

“Leave it.” Derek says, squeezing again.

“Yeah, ok.” Stiles murmurs and moans louder than before.

Derek is getting his hands under the hem of Stiles’ pants when the song starts again. They stop kissing for a moment and look at each other with want in their eyes.

“It could be something important,” Derek says, closing his eyes when Stiles moves his head to his neck.

“They can manage without us,” Stiles mumbles against skin and starts licking and kissing, smirking when he hears Derek moan and then full on smiling when he feels him tremble.

The song starts again, and both Stiles and Derek groan exasperated. Derek takes his hands out of Stiles’ pants and Stiles unlinks his legs, hitting the floor with a light thud. He looks at Derek properly for a second. He’s sweating a little bit, his lips are swollen and he looks ready to get back at it again. Stiles smiles at him and pecks his lips softly, and escapes Derek’s hold before it gets too strong. When Stiles finally grabs his phone from the coffee table in front of the couch, Derek is sitting on said couch and has dragged him down with him, making him sit on his lap, back against chest. Derek’s arms are currently holding him down, wrapped around Stiles’ middle, and his mouth is kissing his neck again; meanwhile, Stiles has one hand grabbing Derek’s head and the other grabbing his phone. He can feel Derek’s dick against his ass.

His phone lights up again with a photo of a beaming Scott. Stiles sighs as Derek moves his shirt a little, discovering a bit of skin. Stiles answers the phone.

“Hey, Scott.”

“Dude, how did it go? The interview, I mean.”

“It went good, Scott. I’m supposed to-,” Stiles cuts himself for a second because one of Derek’s hands is playing with the zip of his pants and _yes, so much yes_. “I’m supposed to hear from the school in a couple of days. Are you really calling because of that? Because I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.” He manages to let out almost with his normal voice, as he makes round movements with his hips against Derek’s.

“Uh, no. I’m actually calling because I need the pack at Deaton’s. Malia found something in the Preserve, and we have no idea what it is.” Both of them stop at that and feel all the arousal leave their bodies immediately. “Stiles?”

“Yeah, I heard you.” He says, letting his head fall back on Derek’s shoulders. They both sigh at the same time.

“Are you with someone?” Scott asks with a confused voice.

“Hey, Scott.” Derek says, Stiles turns to look at him and his eyes are closed, his mouth is a thin line and he’s frowning.

“Oh, hey Derek!” Scott’s loud and cheerful voice is enough for Stiles to get the phone out of his ear, he puts it on speaker once the screen lights up. “I was going to call you next, but it’s really good that you guys are…” Stiles denies softly with his head, staring at the TV Derek keeps now in the first floor. “ _Oh_. I’m so sorry, guys.” Stiles snorts and Derek laughs quietly as well, resting his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder.

“We’ll be there, Scott. Give us fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, no. Take your time I’ll-.” Scott sputters nervously.

“Scotty. We’ll be there.” Stiles assures him.

“Ok. Bye Stiles, bye Derek. I’m really sorry.”

Stiles hangs up before any of them can answer and then sighs again.

“Nothing like reality to put us back on track, huh?” Stiles whispers looking at the ceiling, Derek snorts.

“Yeah.”

Stiles tests the grip Derek still has around his stomach and then moves a little bit, turning to his side and pushing one of his legs in the couch for stability, he then grabs Derek’s face in his hands. He smiles at Derek softly and then kisses him, feeling a rush of electricity go down his spine when Derek kisses him back, hugging him closer.

“When we finish whatever monster of the week the Universe has decided to throw at us this time, we’ll finish what we started today. And then we’ll talk about it, ok?”

“Mmmmkay,” Derek says against Stiles’ lips, eyes still closed.

Stiles stands up first, offering his hand to Derek to help him stand up. Even though Derek doesn’t need any help he takes the hand he’s been offered, gets up and then lets Stiles guide him out of the loft. Derek entwines their hands before closing the loft’s door.

*

When they finish whatever monster of the week the Universe has decided to throw at them turned out to be almost a month later. Stiles got so deep into research and work (he finally got a job at a school, Scott was so proud) that he almost forgot what was going on between him and Derek. Stiles doesn’t regret what happened almost a month ago, he really doesn’t. He knows that text message Derek sent was a joke because he too uses social media, and he really didn’t expect that it would go that far. But hey, he’s not complaining, he’s _so_ not complaining.

He’s liked Derek for a while now, if he really thinks about it (which he won’t do) he would say that it’s been years. He… doesn’t know if what happened means that Derek likes him back, or if it’s just that Derek thinks that the only thing he’s offering is sex. They’re both adults now, Stiles is twenty-four and Derek is thirty, if they want to maintain a solely sex-based relationship, they very well can, and Stiles is up for it if Derek only wants that but… Let’s be honest here, he wants to call that man his.

Scott has heard Stiles say for quite some time how attractive Derek is, and how good he is, and how awesome they’d be together that he jokes about how he’s going to take Derek away from him. Stiles always punches him in the arm and answers that if he does that, he’ll tell everyone about that time in third grade with Scott and the goat. Scott always gets fake offended and promises that he will not get Derek for himself. But says, in all seriousness, that they should talk and actually get together.

Stiles knows Derek is not the kind of guy who would go for a casual, only sex, type of relationship. He was there, three years ago, when he tried Tinder that one time and the girl ended up following him after the date ended and he left her at home, trying to push herself into the loft. He was actually, physically there, in the loft. It turned very uncomfortable when she started throwing vases at them. He was also there when a guy asked him out at the Jungle. It pained him to see how Derek accepted readily, probably because of the wolfsbane induced alcohol he drank, but he cheered him on, nonetheless. They went out for a couple of more dates after the first one, but it ended up as quickly as it started. Stiles was confused about why for quite some time, until Malia told him one night that the guy had asked Derek to stop hanging out with the pack _and specially Stiles_ so much. Derek outright refused to.

But Derek could’ve changed his decision against casual relationships. It’s been two and a half years since that happened after all, and a lot could change in that time. He’s also afraid that if they try something like that, it could fall apart and damage the good relationship they’ve had formed over the years. So… Stiles decides, after much though and consideration, that if what Derek wants is only sex, he’ll refuse and say that he wants something different. Because if they try a serious relationship, they are going to make it work and last, _goddamn it_. If Derek doesn’t want that, then… Stiles will finally have to move on.

**Der: Hey, can you come over for dinner? I wanna cook pasta for you.**

_Red: Yay, food! Yes! I’ll be there in an hour._

*

“This was not my plan when I came here,” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s chest.

He’s completely naked, blissed out and sleepy. Half his body is on top of Derek’s, his head is against his chest, his hand playing with little chest hairs. One of Derek’s hands is drawing circles in Stiles’ lower back, relaxing him just a little bit more.

“It was mine,” Derek answers. Stiles is not seeing him, but he can tell from his voice that he’s satisfied with how it turned out. He snorts.

“Of course, it was. You took advantage of me with food! You know me too well.” Stiles says amused, moving his head and looking at Derek. “I’m happy with how it turned out.”

“You are?”

“Mmh hmm”. Stiles nods a little and puts his head back where it was. “But I gotta ask,” he continues playing with Derek’s hairs, ignoring the way his heart is starting to beat quickly. “Is this just sex?”

“Do you want it to be just sex?”

“… no.” Stiles waits for Derek to disentangle himself out of Stiles’ octopus hold, but it never comes. Instead, the hand at the small of his back tights the hold on him and Derek breaths deeply.

“Good. I don’t want that either.”

“You don’t?” Stiles looks at him again, awed at the answer.

“Nope. I like you a lot, Stiles. I’ve liked you for a while – don’t make me say how long, it’s embarrassing –, don’t laugh!” Stiles is giggling like an idiot, Derek looks fondly annoyed. “I don’t know how much longer it would have taken me to grow a pair if you hadn’t kissed me that day.”

“In fair honesty, I was so goddamned nervous and scared that I screwed up by kissing you. And then by showing up here.”

“Not at all. When you showed up, I wasn’t getting out of the shower.” Stiles frowns at him a little and Derek smiles, “I was pep talking myself in front of the mirror.” Stiles outright laughs at that, and then leans to capture Derek’s lips with his.

“God, how are you so good?” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s mouth.

“I wonder that about you every single day.”

Derek moves a little bit, then, getting himself from under Stiles and manhandling him so his back is in front of Derek’s chest. Stiles hisses a little bit and Derek takes away the pain.

“I’ve had sex before, Derek,” Stiles starts. “But you really should bear a warning because it hurts so much more than when I lost my virginity. And my legs! You’ll have to bring me breakfast here, tomorrow.”

Derek just laughs and cuddles him tighter. “Whatever you say, love.”


End file.
